Mermaid
Mermaids are gentle water maidens that hold the spirit of the sea within them. However, if angered, they can be deadly. Overview Mermaids are incredibly beautiful creatures that are seen in various myths and legends. Some can be shy and timid while others can be loud and outgoing. They have powerful magic over water, and can hypnotise people with their voices (both men and women). They often rescue men from Sirens, their distant relatives who are very similar to them, but are evil and drown people and eat them. Mermaids spend most of their time collecting shells and finding lost items at the bottom of the ocean, stream, river or pool where they are. They then keep them in stashes in caves where they can admire them and trade them with other things that other Mermaids have found. Mermaids are as cold as the ocean, and this allows them to spend and eternity in the water. However, eventually, a Mermaid's heart can grow warm, and she leaves the water to go in search of love. If her heart is broken or she does not find love, it will turn cold again and stay that wasy for the rest of eternity. If a Mermaid does find love, her heart stays warm and she will become mortal but still have her tail and legged forms. When a Mermaid is born, she is born with legs as her father must be human because Mermaids can only be female. Her mother then chooses whether to raise her as a human, or if she will give the child to another Mermaid to raise in the water. She can raise the child in the water herself, but in doing so would have to leave the man she loves. If raised on land, a mermaid will never uncover her real powers. If a Mermaid goes onto land, her tail becomes legs, but she may struggle to walk at first due to the fact that she was never taught. Also, a Mermaids heart does not have to grow warm in order for her to go onto land, but this rarely happens unless a mermaid wants a child. Mermaid blood is very precious. It has unbelievable magical qualities and can make potions so strong that the antidotes prove innafective. Mermaids nearly never cry, but on very very rare occasions do (this has only been known to happed out of happiness or loss of a loved one). Their tears are not salt water, but are a coloured liquid that contain powerful magic (the colour is usually the same colour as their scales). The tears can save a person who is an inch from death. Also, Mermaid scales can be used to enchant people to fall in love with the mermaid they come from, but they are hard to remove and it would hurt the mermaid. It would also leave a scar on her tail and her legs. Appearance Mermaids hold incredible beauty in both their personality and physical appearance. In water, Mermaids have pearly-tinted dark, tan, fair or pale skin. They usually have scales on their skin that are the same colour as their tales, and are also covered in a light, webbing-type substance that sheilds their upped bodies. Mermaid's tails are long and covered in scales, but the scales are smooth and silky. They can be many colours and Mermaids are usually named after the colour of their tails. Their tails can have fins along the sides, and the flukes at the end can range from short and rounded to long and pointed. They have long, soft, sometime sea-weed like hair that ranges in colour. If angered, Mermaids can become more like their Siren cousins, hissing and sprouting deadly fangs that can cut through anything. On land, Mermaids skin loses it's green and blue markings and it's pearly-tint. They also lose the webbing-type substance that wraps around their chests. Their tails become long, slim legs. Abilities and Belongings Abilities= Mermaids have strong connections to the sea, and emense power over water. They can create tiny ripples to enormuos typhoons and also heal with magic water. They are also able to manipulate all other liquids (including blood), and they can manipulate the water in the air. Their tears and blood contain very powerful magic, but are very difficult to get a-hold of. Their scales can be used to enchant a person to fall in love with them. They have super-human strength, and normally use it to save people from Sirens and pull them to the surface. Mermaids can swim very fast and they are very agile. They can propell themselves out of the water as well as through it, and can swim to amazing depths. They can breathe under water, so could remain at the bottom of the ocea for their whole life. Mermaids have the power to summon huge storms. They have the ability to hypnotise people by singing or humming tunes, and can effectively control their minds. A Mermaid doesn't have to use verbal spells to use magic. Also, their voices (just speaking) are very attractive and enchanting, as is their physical appearance. If angered, a Mermaid can become vicious and can easily kill the person who angered her. She would feel remorse after doing so, and usually create a sort of underwater grave for them. In the water with cold hearts, Mermaids are immortal and have eternal youth. When their hearts grow warm and they find love, they lose immortality and eternal youth, but can still have a tail. Belongings= Every Mermaid has a Summoning Shell. She can give it to whom ever she chooses, and they can call for her with it. If they do, the Mermaid will feel herself being pulled to them, and will go to them no matter where they are. To use it, a person just has to whisper the Mermaids name into the shell. Weaknesses Being aquatic creatures, Mermaids must have constant access to water. In human form, they have to drink a litre of water a day (at bare minimum) to stay alive. If they don't they will weaken, dehydrate and eventually die. Mermaids fear fire, or any form of strong heat as it dehydrates them and can kill them. If even a drop of water touches their legs, a mermaid will grow a tail. It takes time for a Mermaid to dry fully, meaning that they have to wait a while after getting out of the water to change into their human form.